May the Fourth be with you Always!
by phnxgrl
Summary: This is a one shot to celebrate that most famous and spectacular Movie Star Wars with some of the most avid fans. This is in honor of May 4th Star Wars days. So Sorry it is a bit late.


Kate notices her husband humming a familiar tune while his ear buds are on his head. He looks so relaxed in his office chair. She is tempted to go and ruffle his hair to get his attention. Alexis sitting on the stool watches her Step mother creep closer to the office door.

"Kate, I would not do that right now if I were you." Alexis warns.

Kate whips her head back to look at the younger woman with a tinge of redness to her cheeks.

"Alexis what do you mean? I certainly am not contemplating anything." Kate says with all honesty.

"Sure you are…Kate, have you seen the date?" Alexis asks.

Kate a bit being confused and bemused looks at the calendar.

"It is the fourth of May" Kate says slowly not comprehending the significance.

"Yes it is. It is also a Castle holiday. However, it is held in reverence like this." Alexis says.

Alexis now imitates the Great actor Alec Guinness.

"May the Fourth be with you…Always" Alexis intones.

Kate cracks up.

"That is a pretty good impression of Alec Guinness. You certainly have inherited your Grams acting abilities." Kate says laughingly.

"Yeah I've had many years to hone my craft especially on this holy day." Alexis says.

"That is so good can you do more?" Kate asks.

"Yes," Alexis says then launches into the next lines.

"For over a Thousand years the Jedi held the galaxy together. They were a force for good and civilization flourished…Until the dark times, the age of the Empire." Alexis says.

"Of course May 4th Star Wars day! It kind of snuck up on me." Kate says.

"So Kate can you do any imitations?" Alexis asks.

"Well, I do know a few lines for Princess Leia." Kate admits.

"Oh Darling, we must just have to hear it" Martha says opening the door to loft then entering the conversation.

"Please Kate, I so want to hear it." Alexis coaxed turning those blue eyes upon her.

Kate could not help but see much of Alexis' father in that expression.

"Ok well please do not laugh Ok? Here goes….Would someone please remove this walking carpet?" Kate says.

"Oh darling, well done Bravo… Would you perhaps have something more in your repertoire?" Martha asks.

"Well maybe something a bit different?" Kate asks.

"I believe we were sent here to suffer. It is our lot in life, R2." Kate says.

"Excellent 3CPO Kate it is spot on!" Alexis says laughingly.

"Darling is there another?" Martha asks.

"Ok here goes… Do or Do Not there is no try!" Kate says in Yoda's voice.

"My goodness Katherine are you sure you do not want to be a voice actress? These are spot on!" Martha raves.

Rick noticing a disturbance in the force surrounding the loft pulls the ear buds out. He smiles then disappears into the bedroom.

He quickly slips into his specially made Darth Vader suit. Kate looks up to see the Dark Lord of the Sith appearing in the doorway. The breathing apparatus is shaking the room.

"Ah, I have you now…Obi Won never told you about your father." Rick says in his Darth Vader voice.

Alexis has slipped on her Jedi Cloak and light saber appears in her hand.

"He told me enough!" Alexis says in Luke's high pitched voice. "He told me that you killed him!"

"That is not true. I am your Father!" Rick says.

"Noooooo!" Alexis screams almost losing it in a giggle.

"Yes it is true. You know it is. Search the force you can feel it" Rick replies.

"No it is not possible…Ahhhhhhh!" Alexis says as she falls to the floor.

Kate claps loudly as Rick turns off the breathing sound effect then disappears into the bedroom.

"Bravo my two thespians…!" Martha says clapping loudly.

Rick reappears then takes a bow then moves over to give Kate a kiss.

"They re-enact this every year, Kate. I swear they are getting better and better!" Martha says as Alexis now gets up from the floor then takes a bow.

The Father and Daughter now hug each other.

"Happy May 4th Dad." Alexis says.

"Indeed my young padawan, Happy May 4th to you too!" Rick says.

After the performance Alexis heads to her room then Rick is sitting on the couch rubbing Kate's ankles.

"So happy May 4th to you too, Kate" Rick says.

Oh Rick you have such magic fingers. Happy May 4th to you too. So this skit Martha tells me you have done this for many years? When did this begin?" Kate asks.

"Well Kate I guess it started when Alexis was 8. I think 8 is a magical time. I introduced her to the original Star Wars movie. Not this remake or re-mastered one. It was out on VCR. I slipped in the tape. It was magical…Kate you should have seen it. She wanted to watch it again and again. Then by accident she started spouting movie lines with unerring accuracy. That is when I knew I had to get the Darth Vader outfit. I had a friend create the Jedi tunic and a prop guy at Lucas got us both replicas of the props used in the movie." Rick says.

"You were such a devoted Dad" Kate says with love shining in her eyes.

"So when May 4th the following year came along that is when it happened. Next I got the lazer tag and the fencing lessons commenced." Rick says. Eventually our chorography was so good we did skits at the local cons. One year we travelled to all the different cons around the world. Of course I was hawking Derrick too but we had such a good time." Rick fondly recalls.

"So Rick what were you listening to with your iPhone?" Kate asks sipping from the wine glass that was sitting on the table.

"Well don't laugh…It is a Star Wars podcast…Kate it is very good. Speaking of good…I have gotten a call from a friend at Lucasfilm. Kate, they want me to write a screenplay for one of the most awesome Star Wars character! I can not tell you which one it is. It is for one of those anthology stand alone film." Rick says trying to hold his enthusiasm back.

"Rick that is great…When is your deadline?" Kate asks.

"Kate, they want it for announcement in August the first draft." Rick says.

"Rick, that is the whole summer!" Kate laments.

"Yeah, Kate but this is Star Wars!" Rick says looking at her with those puppy dog eyes.

"Ok I guess we will do a staycation this year. Besides I have not made up the time I took off while you were missing." Kate laments since she wanted their first summer as a family to be special.

"Ok I will make this up to you. Kate I am so brimming with new ideas. I am sure fandom will love it." Rick says leaning over to kiss his wife.

\\\\\\\\\

The next day Kate gets up but notices Rick is not in the bed. He is in his office typing away. She heads into the kitchen Alexis is there getting ready for school.

"Hi Kate, Happy Revenge of the Fifth" she says.

"Oh hello Alexis Happy Revenge of the Fifth to you too!" Kate says pouring herself a cup of coffee. "So how long has he been in there?"

"Well Kate I came down at 4 AM he was busy then. I don't think he has slept yet" Alexis says tilting her head toward her father's office.

"Oh Well I have to run!" Kate says placing the mug into the sink.

"Ok Kate, have a good day chasing the bad guys." Alexis says as Kate waves exiting the loft.

Kate gets to the precinct.

"Happy Revenge of the Fifth to you Boss!" Ryan says greeting her at the elevator door.

"Indeed to you too. Where is Javi" Kate asks.

"Well Boss, he called the Captain. He will appear later." Ryan says.

"Oh I guess he had way too much of the fourth then?" Kate asks.

"It would seem so." Ryan agrees.

"So Ryan do we have a case?" Kate asks.

"Not yet Boss however the day is young. So where is Castle today?" Ryan asks as they enter the break room so Kate would get her coffee.

"Rick is writing today. He has an inspiration. I do not think he even came to bed." Kate laments.

"Oh is he immersed in the world of Roach?" Ryan asks.

"No, he finished that book weeks ago even before he disappeared. No, he is working on a screen play instead." Kate says sipping her coffee as she powers up her computer.

"A Screen Play? Really who wants a screen play from him?" Ryan asks.

"Well it is supposed to be a secret. However, he was in talks with Lucasfilm." Kate says.

"Lucasfilm! Tell me it has to be Star Wars! I just love Star Wars! The Ewoks were my favorite!" Ryan gushes.

Kate looks at her subordinate with a wrinkled brow. Just then Javi appears.

"Bro, I am ashamed of you. The Ewoks?" Javi says.

"What is wrong with the Ewoks? They were fierce warriors who ate their captives!" Ryan defends.

"What is wrong Bro. Everything is wrong with them!" Javi says.

"Ok If you know so much about Star Wars who is your favorite character, Han Solo?" Ryan asks derisively.

"Han Solo, give me a break! It has to be Lando! Man was he smooth with the ladies! Boss you are a lady back me up here" Espo says.

"I'm glad you noticed Espo" Kate teases. Ryan, Espo is right. Lando is one smooth operator." Kate says starting on her reports.

"Huh Boss… Why are we talking about Star Wars anyway?" Espo asks.

"Espo, what was yesterday?" Kate teases.

"Oh May 4th….So today is the Revenge of the Fifth!" He says having a light bulb appear in his brain.

"Exactly, Espo… So enough of this we have many reports to write. They will not write themselves with all your jawing." Kate warns.

Espo sits down at his desk. He starts to work on his reports.

"Hey Bro, is Beckett mad or something? Where is Castle?" Espo asks.

"Bro she seems fine to me. Javi, I suggest you quit talking and get more work done. If you don't I am sure the Boss will definitely have a bad mood." Ryan whispers back.


End file.
